


Interviews Are Messy

by A_Star1234, Erisolandmore



Series: Scientific Experiments AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Because robots need love too, Doctors, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is a 3 dimensional character, F/F, Help The Children, Hurt/Comfort, I became a co-writer by accident-Star, I hate tags, I have taken over the tags-Star, I love tags-Star, I'll add more later (just you wait~ Wait wrong musical)-Star, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure!Jared, M/M, Past, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Science Experiments, Sincerely three anyone? Yes, Torture, beasts - Freeform, because hell yes, boyf riends - Freeform, present, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Star1234/pseuds/A_Star1234, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisolandmore/pseuds/Erisolandmore
Summary: They say that we were safe as children. At least, that’s what they told us. Sometimes though, the unexpected happens and the children are the ones to pay for it.Or in other words, the characters from DEH and BMC are messed up children (because angsty past) that are being experimented on. Enjoy!





	1. Subject-01

Footsteps could be heard down the hall in the silence of the room.

“Doctor, I have the subject you requested.” A burly man stood in the doorway, a white science coat on his body with a tag that said “Larry Murphy.” His voice was deep but unpleasant to the ears of the man sitting in the chair and the creature beside him, wearing a typical hospital gown. The creature, or subject, shifted uncomfortably and glared hard at the man beside him. Hatred evident that it was not happy with either being there or the man beside it.

The doctor nodded and motioned as he crossed his legs for the man to bring the subject over. The subject was noticeably reluctant, but followed anyways when the collar around its neck gave off a spark, shocking him.

“I have a chair ready. Chain _it_ up to be safe.” The doctor pointed out, gesturing to the chair with silver shackles and chains hanging over the edge for the feet and arms. 

The man nodded and shoved the subject down into the chair. There was a groan of protest but they paid no mind to it, only a shock from the collar. The subject was strapped down and made sure it couldn't move. 

Once latched into the chair, the Doctor stood up and ordered for the man to leave the room and shut the door behind him, yet keep guard outside. With a curt nod, turning on his heels the man left. 

“Hello Subject-01,” The doctor says once the door audibly closed behind them “During this session, I’ll have you either answer questions, confirm and deny details or statements, and listen to what is about to be said to you. Is that understood?” 

Subject gave a nod, the doctor looked unpleased. 

“ _Verbal_ responses only,” and he pressed the button on the controller to initiate a controlled shock to the collar. 

The subject jerked in the chair on instinct to grab the collar as if it would help with the pain. It grunted as it clenched it’s jaw in pain. 

“You want to try that again?” The doctor pressed, raising a brow expectantly. 

“Yes, I understand.” It grunted through it’s teeth, obviously not okay with this. It took in a deep, yet shaky breath to calm down. It stared at the doctor, waiting for the next question. 

The doctor jotted down some notes, the scribbling sounded through the empty and quiet room. “You can call me Dr. Squip, and only that. Anything else and you will be electrocuted, understand?” Dr. Squip said in his cold, deep, chilly voice. His piercing cold gaze look right into the gray ones of the subject. 

“Yes.” The subject agreed. 

Dr. Squip gave an approving nod. He jotted down a note. 

_Subject seems to be decently agreeable, though avoiding as much speaking as possible._

He glanced at the subject making sure he got a good look at it. It had long brown hair that seemed to be unevenly cut in some places and had some gray strands of hair here and there. Littered across it's body was several scars and scratches, one on his neck having a bandage. 

He then proceeded through the questions. 

“Name?” Dr. Squip says, expecting a easy answer. What came instead was something completely different, and unexpected. 

“Oh fuck off, you know my name." The subject replied harshley, even with the knowledge of the collar around its neck. The doctor sighed, quickly wiping away the shocked expression, pressing the button to give the subject high voltage for the behavior. 

The subject winced back, but still had a hatred in its eyes. The doctor quickly changed his mind, crossing out the notes from before and replacing them with less pleasing ones. 

_Subject was reluctant and hostile at times to give answers…_

“Are you ready to give appropriate answers or should I higher the voltage of the shock again?” Dr. Squip says, voice stern and deep. The subject appeared reluctant at first but soon let out a sigh. 

“Connor Murphy...” It mumbled, staring at the wall behind the Doctors head. Humming in approvement, Dr. Squip quickly jotted down the name, adding a side note. 

_Connor Murphy, son of Larry Murphy_

The doctor looked back at the subject, eyeing it with disdain. The subject was fidgeting with it’s cuffs, it’s long black nails scratching at the arm rests. It’s back was as far away from the chair as possible, the subjects metallic wings taking up most of the space. 

“Number?” The doctor spoke swiftly, ready to move on. 

“01” the subject replied quickly, not wanting to feel the jolt of a electric shock. 

The Doctor nodded in agreement. Everybody knew what the numbers mean- the subjects time of arriving. 01 and 02 were the first, 01 being first in numbers because of its blood line. 

“Species?” Dr. Squip drawled out, not expecting any resistance. 

“Failed Avian Hybrid” 01 replied, spitting out the word “failed” like it was a disease. The doctor looked displeased for a moment but decided to ignore the venom in 01’s voice to jot down some notes. 

_Failed Avian hybrid with metal wings. Larry Murphy donated 01_

“This is the portion were I’ll list of your physical attributes. You’ll either confirm or deny” Dr. Squip says. 01 nods its head. Quickly realizing it’s mistake, mumbling out a yes. 

The Doctor nodded in satisfaction. 

_01 does learn quickly to obey when given reason to._

“Intelligents 7.5, Strength 6, Agility 7… Speed while walking being a 6.5 and flying being a 8” The Doctor quickly lists all the attributes that are recorded in his notes, everything being out of ten. 

The doctor quickly looked up when he heard a mumble from subject 01. 

“Repeat what you said” Dr. Squip demands. 

The subject just mumbles it once more, only being a tad bit louder. 

All it took to get it to speak was a raise of the remote to it’s collar. 

“It appears, doctor, that your notes are outdated,” 01 replies, laugh and hatred lacing each of the words. “Recently in a experiment…. which, by the way, was so humane.Thank you sooo much, I was tested to be able to go to 10 if ‘pushed’... at least that’s how they said it.” 

While saying this, the laughter suddenly turned maniac and concerning at the end. A sarcastic smirk split onto 01 face, its eyes glaring back at Dr. Squip. The Doctor just stared back unimpressed, reaching towards a button on his armchair, relaying a message. 

“Please bring in subject 03” the Doctor says. Not a moment later, the door opened and in walked in what seem to be a half finished robot. 

The robot had a dark pigmented skin and an eyepatch over one eye. It's eye was a typically dark brown, but occasionally flashed gold. It's left arm was visibly showing the robotics inside. 

“Oh you grabbed your minion to do the heavy work?” Subject 01 sneer at the Doctor. Dr. Squip just ignored the failed avion hybrid and snapped his fingers. Subject 03 went and unchained subject 01, grabbing his arm somewhat more gently than Larry Murphy, dragging it out of the room. 

The Doctor sat still, watching was subject 01 and subject 03 walked out of the room. It was silent as the subject left the room and the subject just stared at the doctor through it’s hair. His wings flared up a bit but as the mechanical being’s eye glowed, it delivered a shock from it’s hand to the others arm. 

The door was closed and the doctor was left alone with himself. 

Dr. Squip finished up his notes, quickly writing in notes in the margin of the paper. After a while, the Doctor sat back, crossed his legs and called in the next patient. 

“Please bring in Subject 02” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone feel bad for Connor? Don't worry, it only gets worst! :)-Star


	2. Subject-02

The sound of footsteps made of metal and dragging could be heard as rambling from a voice outside the door complained.

“I really don’t want to do thissss man. Just let me go back to by cold dank assss room and let me sssleep my life awa- OW! Fine.” A mumble of “Jesus fuck,” could be heard too. Then a grunt as the subject was shocked once more. 

The door swung open, revealing Larry Murphy and Subject 02. Its long green tail filed behind the subject, the scales glistening in the light. Subject 02 eyes were dark green, with irises like a snake. It’s tail was whipping back and forth, a sign of annoyance. The Doctor motioned to Murphy to lock up Subject 02 in the chair, that has scratch marks from the precious subject. 

“Don’t forget to lock up its tail’ Dr. Squip says. At the sound of that, the subject face morphed into one of annoyance to one of displeasure. Its tail started curling around the subject, a clear indicator of defense. 

Larry Murphy quickly grabbed the subjects tail, pulling the appendage into a lock. Subject 02 let out a loud grunt , wiggling around the tail to try to get it free, failing in the process. 

“Calm down Subject 02” The Doctor says, quickly silencing the movements of the subject. The face it wore was still a mask of annoyance and displeasure. 

“Ssssso what do you need, jack assssss” Came the sarcastic tone of the subject, who was quickly shocked by the collar… Subject 02 seems unfazed. 

“If I had a dollar for everytime I was sssssshocked I would be able to buy my way out of thisssss hell hole” Subject 02 replies, staring back intensely at the doctor, a lazy smirk laying across its features. 

The tail twitched in the chain, the look in the subjects eyes filled with the hatred of one who’s been under one man's control for too long. 

The Doctor ignored the sarcastic subject, quickly jotting down notes like he did with the previous. The doctor noted the difference between when the subject is with him and when he is with the others. 

02 talked a lot during the interview...But it seems like when he’s with the others he’s silent, only giving of retorting marks once and awhile... 

“Name?” Dr, Squip replied, not even going over the process. The Doctor knew the intelligence of the species in front of him, Dr. Squip wasn’t a fool.

“Lady gaga… Oh no maybe it’s Jusstin Bieber… Which do you think best ssssssuitssss me, Doc?” Subject replied instantly, the lazy smirk staying plastered on its face. 

The Doctor didn’t even bother with the shock color, instead reaching towards another button on the remote. The room suddenly dropped in degrees, a shiver racking through Subject 02 body. 

“We can play this game all day, and the temperature can keep dropping...Or you can comply and give the correct answers” The Doctor says, his finger hovering over the button to control the temperature. 

“Oh fuck off” Subject 02 says, quickly continuing when the temperature in the room dropped even more “If you need to know ssssso much, the name Jared Klienmen, don’t wear it of” 

Ignoring the subject, Dr, Squip quickly jotted down the notes. The sound of pencil hitting paper filled the room, along with the consent shivering coming from the subject across from him. Soon the Doctor got annoyed by the sound it was making, raising the temperature just a little bit. Enough so it would stop shiver, but still low enough to make the Subject uncomfortable.

“Number?” 

“02...But I think I sssssshould of been 01….Seems more like my ssssstyle-” 

“Species” says the Doctor, quickly cutting off the subjects ramble. He did not have time for this, he still had 11 more subjects to go. The Doctor was not in the mood to wait around for the subject annoying rambling to stop. 

“What doessss it look like, a horse?” Subject 02 replied, the tail twitching to show his point “If you musst know, I’m a Reptilian hybrid” 

The Doctor, again, ignored the other persistent talking. Dr. Squip was silently wishing back for the last subject. At least it was quit sometimes. 

Might have to experiment 02 with other patients to see if it interacts with others differently

“At this point, I’ll be telling you your stats and you will answer if it’s true or false… Reply with appropriate answers, I will no tolerate the sarcastic tone” The Doctor replied, preparing to lead of the list when he was interrupted by the subject. 

“You mean like thisssss?” Subject 02 responded “Sorry can’t help it Doc, itsssss part of my nature” 

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped, way below freezing. Dr. Squip was unfazed by the temperature drop, while the subject had the complete opposite reaction. Thanks to being cold blooded because of the reptilian DNA, the subject could not last long in cold temperature. 

The temperature was put back to normal, Subject 02 still had a lazy smirk on its features, but it was filled with more pain than previous. 

“Intilegience 10” 

“Knew that, I am the inssanely cool Jared Klienmen after all…. I have to be sssssmart” the subject responded, even with the knowledge of Dr. Squip having full control of the temperature of the room. 

“Strength 2” 

“Oh come on, I have my tail-” 

“Tail strength 8.5” 

“Thatssss more like it...Even though I think I’m a little sssstronger than a 2” replies Subject 02, trying to flex its non-existence muscles. 

(Be careful with the tail during experiments) 

The Doctor jotted down quickly in the margins, choosing to ignore Subject 02 behavior. 

“Agility 4”

“At leasst itssss better than my sssstrength” 

“Speed 3” 

“Sssso bassically I’m in this story for the intelligencessss” Subject 02 replied, looking bored about this whole situation. 

The Doctor sighed, not really hearing any of what 02 was saying. Jotting down the last couple of notes, Dr. Squip called in Larry Murphy to take Subject 02 out of his sight.

“Oh finally, I can go back to my room-” Subject 02 was saying while being lead out of the room, being cut off by the door closing behind him. 

“Good riddance” the Doctor says. After finishing his notes, the Doctor called in Subject 03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared is a sarcastic shit and I love him-Star


	3. Subject-03

Subject 03 stood in the doorway. It waited for its clear to come into the room.

Dr. Squip nodded it's clearance for the robot to come in. The robot walks in obediently, its face expressionless.

He walked over to the chair and stood by it, waiting for the order to sit. Despite being an “object” it still knew that it's not fun to be shocked when disobedient. Especially if you are made of electrical stuff yourself.

The doctor gestured towards the chair and it sat down diligently. 

Once it sat, the doctor flipped through his notes to find the information on the robot. “Subject-03. Please state your name.” He said coldly, unamused. 

“Michael.”

“Mhm.” Working with Dr.Squip had led it to know that that was his way of saying “thank you,” or “you did good.”

Stuff like that.

“Actually sir, Michael Mell is my full name” the robot replies, shifting slightly in his chair. The Doctor raised his eyebrow in surprise at the robot defiance. The subject took this as a sign to go on. 

“The per-subject you have to me said I should have a last name… We came up with Mell” the half finished robot says, growing more excited at the end of thinking of the subject. 

The Doctor thought about teaching the subject a lesson, but thought against it. The robot behave most of the time… A shock might make it lash out more than needed. The Doctor just dealt with the last subject...He didn’t need another one like it. 

The Doctor quickly wrote in the sideline “Mell” to please the Subject in front of him. Dr. Squip did not need this to go longer then the other ones had. 

Looking up, the Doctor noted the Subjects appearance was a little more unusual than what the other subject looked like. That was saying something, considering all of them were messed up in some way or another. 

Subject is only half finished so he has an eye patch over where its eyes is supposed to be, and because of that it has a hole in his face where the gears are turning to keep his body moving. Subject has his glasses because it has bad eyesight in his other eye. It eye has a red glow to it (his eye is red) and the subject pupil is quite small constantly. It has a full left arm but his right arm is only half complete. You can see past the elbow down the robotic parts underneath it. The back of his neck is missing so you can see the gears turning. Subject wears a vest over the top of a dress shirt with a red tie.

The sound of writing filled the room for a long amount of time. The Doctor knew more about this subject than any other...Considering he created it. The Doctor knew less about the others… He plans on learning more since he is soon going to be in the field more. 

“Number?” 

“Subject 03” 

Doctor Squip noted the information down really fast. Once the organization had obtained Subject 01 and 02 they realized the would need a helper...Subject 03. They never got around to finishing it go, getting more and more subjects by the day. 

“Species?” 

“Half finished robot” 

“You know the drill” The Doctor says, Subject 03 nodding in response. 

“Intelligence 8”

“Strength 9”

“Agility 5”

“Speed 5”

“Seems to be correct, sir” The robot nodded, a small smile on its face...Knowing that this interview would be over and it would be able to go back to its “roommate” soon. 

The Doctor sighed, knowing this would be the last “obedient” subject of the day most likely. He quickly jotted down a few notes before he let Subject 03 go. 

Seems to be obedient enough, though a little defiance did happen during the “name” part. Should probably test subject with others...The roommate it has now seems to be a little more defying. A bad influence. 

“You may go now” The Doctor says, dismissing the subject to go back to his room. 

The subject nodded, getting up a little faster than necessary and speed walking out the door. 

“Man that was hectic” the Doctor heared the Subject from out the door. 

Dr. Squip ignored the comment and quickly finished everything up, calling in Subject 04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys! Sorry for the long wait...And sorry for the chapter being shorter then the last two! Hopefully we will get these out more on time!! Also, just a quick question for ya' guys (we need a cool name for you...Hmmm) Would you like to see some of the second book while this book is coming out? That book is more of a build up to the actual plot so there won't be any spoilers really for this book in the series. Just character development and that stuff.  
> ALSO WE GOT FANART FOR THIS BOOK ALREADY AND I'M JUST...SHOOKED??? The AO3 user is i_live_for_death and you can find the art on their tumbler under the username saddepressedwhiteboi. Check it out, the art is gr8. 
> 
> Micheal is a little too obedient at the begging, don't worry Jeremy changes that ;). 
> 
> Anyways sorry for the long note and see ya'll next time!- Star


	4. Subject-04

“Come on hot stuff, I don’t need these chains on me...How about you just untie them for me” says a subject from outside the for, a screech soon following it. 

“I’m gonna take that as a no” says the Subject, walking in the room were the three previous patients were. The Doctor was still in his seat, the seat across was unchained...Waiting for its next victim. 

This subject appeared to be a combination of the first two, a avian-reptilian hybrid. It’s wings are to small and weak to hold the subject up and they are like feathery in a way. They are like bird wings but the top of it has white scales on the top and a black horn like spike on the end of it. The creature appears to have Scarlet arms that slowly has less scales the further up it goes. They are white scales and it has talons instead of hands and feet. Its legs are more of an animal style. It is not wearing that much clothing, good thing the subject chest is in a way where it doesn't have nipples. The subject does, wear a piece of it sheet as something to cover the subjects lower half. It doesn't have a tail but does have pointy elfin ears. The monster eyes are purely white aside from its cat slit black pupils. It has sharp canine teeth and smaller sharp ones right next to those. The subject appears to be wearing makeup, and has blood red lips. That's not makeup like the rest of the face.

“Name” the Doctor says quickly, now wanting to deal with this at the moment. There was still so many patients to go and he has already wasted so much time on the others. 

“Chloe Valentine if you must know” the “person” referred to “Chloe” respond, after being shackled up into the chair. 

“Number” 

“Subject 04” The subject replies swiftly. 

“Species” Dr. Squip says codly, scanning the pages of his notes while the creature started at him from across the room. 

Subject appears to be gathering information… most likely for gossip. It has been seen “gossiping” with the others. 

“I’m going to lists off your attributes and your going to says yes or know...Got it” Dr. Squi asks, not giving the subject enough time to respond. A annoyed look spread across its face. 

“Intelligence 7, strength 6, agility 7, and speed 8” 

“If that’s what it your little diary write there, then yeah sure it’s all correct” 

“Get Subject 04 out of my sight and bring in subject 05”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters are going to be a little shorter from the first three as they were introductions. We plan on getting this part of the story finished up as fast as we can so we can actually get to the real story. Sorry for the delay, with the shorter style format they should get out sooner!  
> Next is your favorite anxious boy  
> P.S The next book will have longer chapter, this book will just have a shorter style format. More like a epilogue,  
> -Star
> 
> Oh shit I'm so sorry. I've been stressed with moving to a whole other place and leaving my girlfriend and best friends behind. Also, more issues have arisen and I've been very... down.. lately. Hope you understand! Sorry Star;;  
> \- Erisol


	5. Subject-05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Our anxious boy gets a little bet of a panic attack...It isn't that descriptive but its there.

A normal looking teen came in, with blond hair that was all messed up from years of miss use. It was average size, not to tall and not too short. If you paid notice to the subjects hands, you will notice the fingernails were alarmingly chewed down to the skin. 

The subject sat down without saying a single word, not even being handcuffed. This particular monster hadn’t tried to do anything since the day it was captured, so the Doctor didn’t feel the need to do anything extraordinary to keep it in its place. 

“Now subject, I don’t want you to play the ‘mute’ game with me, I know you can speak, I’ve seen you talk to Subject 01 and Subject 02 and I don’t have the time and patience today to deal with you” Doctor Squip says easily to the “normal looking” thing in front of him. 

At first, the subject said nothing, just staring down at its feet, hand clenched in its lap. The eyes were downcast, not giving any eye contact at all. 

It’s head quickly shot up when a spock shot around its neck, hand flying to the collar. The Doctor just at there and started at the subject. 

“Y-yes sir” the subject stuttered out, its voice hoarse from not having talked in a couple of days. All the subject have been split apart for the interviews that were occurring since Doctor Squip just became head of the facility and the Doctor needed to get to know his...Patients. Since this subject refused to talk to anyone else expect the other former mentioned other two. 

“Good, I will be asking you questions and or listing off this and you will tell me if it’s true or false...Understood?” 

“Yes” the Subject quickly mumbled out, not wanting to get shocked again. 

Subject is easily compliant enough 

“Name” 

“Evan Hansen” 

“Number” 

“Subject 05” 

“Species” 

“Wendigo” 

“Good, now I’m going to lists off your stats and you will reply with a yes if it’s true and no itf it’s not...Understood” The doctor says while Subject 05 was fidgeting in his chair, breathing erratic. It gave a quick nod in understanding. 

“Intelengience 7, stength 9, agility 8, and speed 8” the Doctor listed off, Subject 05 nodding with each one, breathing becoming more unpredictable. 

“Murphy, take away Subject 05...Give something to calm it, and bring in Subject 06”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we plan to get this first book updated and finished as fast as we can so we can start writing the the plot (basically the first book is just character development but close enough) So again this book will have real short chapters but the other books in the series will have more detailed and longer chapter.   
> So Imma start a think were I ask quistions...Whats your favorite ship in the DEH and BMC? -Star


	6. Subject_06

A short, darked skinned Subject walked through the door, bugs under it eyes. Nobody was complying it, as this Subject was known for being obedient. If it ever left...Well they didn’t need to go into that. 

The Subject just sat down, looking at the Doctor. It’s unnatural purple eye color behind the glasses shone unfocused, the bags under its eyes were visible. The only reason it was alive in the first place was because of all the medicine the Doctors gave.... The subject would of died of sleep deprivation long ago.

The two just stared at once a while for a bit, taking each other. The Doctor noted…

We don’t know much about the Subjects past…. What we do know is that it is easily obedient, trusted enough to be taken places without guards...Unlike Subject 02 

The Doctor inwardly grimace thinking about Subject 02… While this Subject and the other Subject were both smart… Subject 02 has a defiant nature that Dr. Squip couldn’t stand. 

“Name, Alana Beck, Number 06” Subject 06 says, cutting through the silence. It already knew what wa going on, and wanted to get back to it’s dorm sooner rather than later. 

“Don’t say anything unless I tell you” The Squip says quietly, not wanting any disobedience. If you looked closely, you might of noticed a eye roll from the Subject. 

“Specied” 

“Unknown” Subject 06 says codly, “I have shield powers, but you guys have yet to figure out why” 

The Doctor scuffed, wondering why the Subject was being so… Rebellious today. 

“You know the dwell” Doctor Squip sighs, leaning back in his chair. 

“Intelligence: 10, Strength: 5, Agility: 6, and Speed: 6” It replied, standing up to leave. 

These thing just keep getting shorter and shorter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait guys! We might just get this part of the story done in the next couple of days, so expect some multiple updates a day! Yes they are short, but the sooner to get to the plot! I also just noticed that most of the tags applies mostly to the next book, whatever.   
> Question of the day: Favorite musicale?   
> -Star
> 
> P.S Also, shameless self promo. I might be starting up a Alexander Hamilton Faction, basically a Teachers AU... Would any of you guys like to see it? I already have the first chapter done!   
> -Star...Again


End file.
